Golden Sun Academy
by Justasuckerforlove
Summary: What happens when you mix the DD crew, with some OC's, throw in Alchemy Academy, and you have Golden Sun Academy. This is my first story, and I am still new, so please nothing too harsh. R&R! Rated T, just to be on the safe side. THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SORRY!
1. Welcome to the Academy!

Hello, This is Justasuckerforlove here! This is my first story and I would like to thank a few people helping this be possible. First, I would like to thank Kazuki933/Star of ages 14 for posting a video that helped me set up! Next, I would like to thank HylianSamus/Jupitergirl132 for their story "Endless Destinies" helping me make up a new OC. Finally, I would like to thank my friend, whose name stays discreet, for introducing me to the epic series of "Golden Sun". Also, I would like to thank my friend, who, without him, I never would have been able to finish this story, Flint

Flint: That's right!

Me: Thanks _sooo_ much guys!

* * *

Me: Matthew, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Matthew: ...

Me: _**MATTHEW!**_

Matthew: OK, OK... Justasuckerforlove does _NOT _own "Golden Sun", though I wish he/she did...

Me: Thanks Matt!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Welcome to the Adept Academy" said the girl in uniform in front of the academy. The place was huge, painted with all the basic psynergy signs. Earth, wind, water and fire. Hoping to find someone He knew, he wandered around in the immense maze of a school. No. Understatement. **LABRYNTH**. It is full of random adepts, who are all talking about arriving 4 weeks before (2 weeks 'till) the next group. Wow, apparently, he was only part of the first half.

As he wandered down the seemingly endless halls, he bumped into a certain red-haired Mars adept.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORON! OH! Hey! Sorry Matthew. You're going to this place too?"

"Do you think I would go to a place where I know no one? Plus, I don't think Karis could take care of you on her own."

Tyrell muttered a curse.

"She's here too? And here I thought it was going to be a fun year."

"Well, she's supposed to arrive today too- Hey, Tyrell, why is it so empty here. My dad said it was gonna be crowded."

"Well the _Other_ half of the school is supposed to arrive in 2 weeks."

The blonde-haired Venus adept smiled.

"Which cabin are you in?"

"256"

"Damn, I'm in-"

"Hey guys!"

The voice made Tyrell tence and freeze. He quickly spins around and puts a smile on his face.

"Hi Karis," he and Matthew say in unison.

When she sees Matthew, she runs up to him and kisses him on the cheek, leaving Tyrell in absolute shock.

"What's all this about, Matt?"

His face turned as red as Tyrell's hair.

"In the two weeks you were gone, some… _things_ happened, and well, quite frankly, we got, you know, together."

Tyrell still looked completely in shock. Matthew guesses that he should have told him earlier.

"The teachers don't want us to be alone in our cabins, so their gonna decide who shares a cabin with who until the others arrive." Tyrell said, trying to change the subject.

"When are they going to decide?"

"You two are in my homeroom, so… next period."

"Nice, see you there."

"- And now class, I have saved these last five minutes for choosing your temporary cabin-mates." Mrs. Menardi said.

" Tyrell and… Rief"

Both of them hi-fived.

"Kyle and Carter, Sean and Fredric, Kathryn and Kate…"

The list went on for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the last two were called.

"... Matthew and Karis."

There were a bunch of "Oohs" and snickers and laughs while Matthew and Karis' faces turned red as tomatoes. Then the bell rang. Since it was last period, Tyrell threw a welcome party at his cabin. There was everyone in their homeroom, which is 16 people. Since drinking wasn't aloud, and thank Venus it wasn't, they all together drank 64 milk cartons and juice boxes. Eventually, Matthew decides to head back to his cabin, not realising that Karis had left several minutes before him to take a shower. (See where this is going?) When he got there, he used his key to open the door, then…

"**DON'T LOOK!**" He quickly shut the door and muttered to himself, " It's like an inverted camping experience*."

* * *

*This refers to a story I am currently writing. It will be called "A Golden Camping Experience".

* * *

Thanks again everyone! Read & Review!


	2. Notice

NOTICE

Matthew Terra here!

Sorry fans, but this story is being put on hold until further notice.

Sorry! I am so mad at my self right now, I want to cry.


End file.
